


A Collection of Soriel

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poketale, Shy Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Toriel and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.





	A Collection of Soriel

**Author's Note:**

> Requests OPEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is a Gym Leader and after a routine day everything gets a little brighter when an old friend comes to visit. She takes the chance to start something new.

Toriel bid the defeated trainer goodbye with a small smile, watching them hurry through the doors toward the Pokémon Center. Once she was alone she sighed softly, feeling some guilt for her harsh battling. Toriel did not want to discourage new trainers but sometimes losing was an important lesson to learn. It would do the young one well in the long run. A taste of defeat kept trainers from becoming too arrogant and neglectful of their Pokémon's feelings.

As the gym doors cycled closed and auto-locked since it had passed 7pm during the battle, she caressed Arcanine's mighty mane and released her Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"Thank you, everyone. You all did so well!" She praised and smiled much brighter at their pleased postures and cries.

After tending to Vulpix and Diglett, the only two that the young trainer had managed to force into withdrawal, she picked up a broom to start sweeping the scorched ground.

Delphox walked to the side of the Gym where a switch was hidden behind a pillar and pulled it down. The lava pools that _snicked_ open around the border of the square arena and Pokéball shaped pattern in the center burbled and released torrents of steam. As she swept debris and remains of grass-type attacks, she saw Flareon take Vulpix by the scruff and carry her away from the pools when the little fox Pokémon wandered too close.

Nidoqueen picked up any larger chunks of ground that had been displaced and set them aside for future arrangement in the arena area while Arcanine spat embers at the pools of water left behind by the trainer's Poliwag, evaporating them instantly. Meanwhile, she brushed the gathered debris into the lava pools and took a secondary glance around to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

It had been a quiet day, so the cleanup was rather quick. And with such an established routine, they all finished in record time.

When she recalled her Pokémon, at least until she reached her home in the nearby valley outside of town, Vulpix bounced in place, whining softly.

Giggling, she extended her arms and Vulpix happily jumped into them, "You did so well today, Vulpix, I am proud of you."

Indeed, she thought, walking to the secret door at the back of the Gym, Vulpix was very young and with only a few Gym battles under her experience yet she had knocked out two Pokémon from the last challenger's team and if not for the Poliwag's fierce Water Gun, it might have been three.

"Someone is going to get freshly made Poké Puffs tonight." She cooed and Vulpix gave a cry of joy, bushy tail wagging eagerly.

"heh, someone must have been on _fire_ tonight."

Toriel gasped, turning quickly with a laugh on her lips, "Sans!"

From the shadows a short figure ambled toward her, bright white eyelights matching the smile on their face, "heya Tori, hey Vulpix. good day?"

Vulpix greeted Sans with a quick bark and jumped out of Toriel's arms when Glaceon trotted out from where Sans must have been waiting for her. The two greeted each other with quiet sounds and followed behind them when Toriel extended a hand in invitation.

"Yes. A trainer bested me early this morning with a very impressive win. I was quite honored to gift them with a Badge." She explained as they began to walk the long winding road toward her home. She relayed the battle and how well the young MK had done with his Pokémon who showed remarkable strength in their love for the monster child. Sans listened quietly, chiming in every now and then with a question but otherwise attentive, soft eyes and smile angled toward her warming her heart.

She finished her tale with a happy sigh, feeling much lighter than earlier. She was always so happy whenever Sans stopped by. He always made time to swing by her Gym when he had the chance. She knew he was travelling with his little brother who she had yet to meet. But after a chance meeting, Sans seemed to 'happen' to stop by her little town every other week or so.

His tales of faraway places seemed so unbelievable, especially considering he always seemed to be 'around', but she couldn't help but believe him.

"Sans…" She began as her modest home appeared at the end of the path.

"yeah?"

"Um…" She faltered. She'd accepted the crush she had on her small friend long ago, but did she dare risk their friendship?

She was startled from her thoughts when a gloved hand slid over her kneading hands and she looked down to find Sans with a furrowed brow, worried.

"hey," He said softly, "is something wrong, Tori?"

She shook her head and was relieved to see the worry fade into confusion, "No, no! I only… wished to know if you would like to stay over for dinner."

Sans' sockets widened and his face glowed blue. Toriel knew her own face was likely to be flushed as well.

"o-oh. uh, gosh, Tori…" Toriel's heart stopped. "i'd love to." Sans mumbled, shuffling his feet.

And her heart started beating hard. Toriel smiled, wide and happier than she'd felt in years. Ever since… it didn't matter. She was moving forward. Curling her hand around Sans', she waited until his eyes shyly returned to her.

"I am glad. Let's go, shall we?"

Sans hummed his assent and they started toward the house where Vulpix and Glaceon were waiting for them, both blushing and trading quick glances at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire :3

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


End file.
